1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a communication system, and more particularly, to a mobile communication terminal having a dual display unit and to a method for inputting letters therein.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, with the development of mobile communication terminal technology, mobile communication terminals having dual display units have been manufactured and sold on the market. As shown in FIG. 1A and FIG. 1B, such conventional terminals having dual display units are configured in such a way that a main display unit 41 is equipped on one side, and a sub-display unit 42 and an input unit 30 are installed on the other side. However, since the input unit 30 is located on the same side as the sub-display unit 42, users have difficulty inputting letters to be displayed on the main display unit 41.